Sacrifice
by Yami-kun
Summary: A one-shot fic. Exactly what the title says. You can already guess the characters (YY)^^ I'm not sure if it's PG-13, maybe PG is fine...oh well! Read and R&R please! Oh yeah, please e-mail me if you think I should write a sequel.


A/N: My first Yugioh agony fic! Oh yeah. I Don't Own Yugioh! Read and R&R please!  
  
1 Sacrifice  
  
Life…a cycle of living and dying. Once you shut your eyes, all memories will be forgotten. So similar to falling into a deep sleep, except never to wake again.  
  
Yugi looked over at Yami's lifeless body, and made his decision.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Aaaahhh…!" Yugi woke up soaked in sweat. Gasping for breath, he flicked on the desk lamp and slid under the covers. Yami instantly manifested beside him.  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong?" The game king asked, concern flooding through his voice. He wiped the sweat off the shivering boy with the back of his identical pajama sleeves.  
  
"I dreamed that I couldn't feel you anymore, Yami, like I had lost you," Yugi sobbed in Yami's embrace.  
  
"Don't worry, Aibou," Yami tightened his hug on the smaller body. "It was probably just a nightmare."  
  
"But Yami, would you ever leave me?"  
  
"Yami looked down into Yugi's glistening, violet eyes and sighed, "Aibou, you are my hikari and I am your yami. Light and dark will never part, for when there is darkness, light lives, and where there is light, dark exists. Just like yin and yang, we are bond together. One looks out for the other. No, Yugi, I'd much rather die than leave you."  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yami returned the embrace.  
  
"Good night, little one." Yami returned his soul room as light emanated from the puzzle and himself.  
  
"Good night, Yami." Yugi sank into his pillows as he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
"Yugi! Come on!" Sugoroku called to his grandson. Yami was already waiting beside him with their small luggage consisting of sunscreen, towels, swim-gears, and extra clothing. "We're going to be late for the bus!"  
  
"Coming!" Yugi grabbed a pair of sunglasses and dashed to the front door. "All ready!"  
  
An elderly man with two identical spike-haired teen strolled down the sidewalk to the bus stop, receiving many peculiar looks from by-passers. Of course, it didn't bother them; they were quite used to it by now.  
  
At last, bus 808 arrived. As it is a weekend, it was typical for the vehicle to be packed. Sugoroku paid for the tickets as the three boarded the bus.  
  
A young gentleman offered his seat to Sugoroku, seeing that the game shop owner was much older than himself. (A/N: In Japan, politeness and respect are high standards) Yami and Yugi were forced to stand, and were repeatedly shoved as there were people getting on and off.  
  
"Aibou, if this your idea of transportation?" Yami asked, and launched forward as a middle-aged woman pushed him out of her way. Yami spun towards her, his sennen eye glowing. But remembering that he shouldn't perform magic in public, the game king settled for giving her one of his evil glares.  
  
"Well, it's not usually this crowded," Yugi replies. "But today is a weekend."  
  
"Maybe I should go back into the puzzle," Yami suggested hopefully. "It'll conserve space."  
  
"No way. There are way too many people around. Besides, if you go, I'll have to suffer by myself."  
  
  
  
As the bus pulled to a stop at Sinago Beach, Yami, Yugi, and Sugoroku descended and weaved their way through the crowd to 'paradise'.  
  
Just as their were about to spread out their towels and umbrella out on a unoccupied space by the water, Yami caught a glimpse of someone in a dark robe with blood red symbols bordering the sleeves. His face was concealed by a black hood, so Yami couldn't distinguish his features. But the game king felt a familiar aura emitting from the mysterious figure, something ancient and dark. As soon as Yami blinked, the man had vanished. //Maybe I'm just seeing things// he thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yami waved the confusion away and settled for a relaxing day at the beach.  
  
The boys then took turns slathering themselves in sunscreen on each other.  
  
As Yugi waddled into the warm, tropical ocean to swim, Yami marveled at nature's beauty that lay before him. The deep blue sky stretched out endlessly and lined with the sky in perfect correspondence. If one didn't know it, it would seem as if the sea led to the gateways of heaven. Streams of soft sunrays heated the water to precise temperature, and a gentle breeze brought the atmosphere a sense of freedom and opulence.  
  
Yami sighed in content just as a splash of warm ocean water hit his face. "What the---?" Yami sputtered.  
  
"Gotcha!" Yugi laughed but then made a run for it as Yami charged toward him.  
  
Swimming in the Nile in Yami's past life gave him an advantage and Yami quickly caught up to his Aibou, who received a head dunking.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi attacked Yami and soon a water fight commenced.  
  
In the end, two very wet teens with water dripping down their bangs emerged from the deep blue.  
  
"That was fun, ne?" Yugi asked, shaking water out of his multicolored hair.  
  
"Yes. I haven't felt so relaxed in millenniums," Yami agreed as he dried his hair with a towel, handing Yugi one as well.  
  
***  
  
"So did you two have fun?" Sugoroku asked his two grandsons in the motel later that night.  
  
"Yes!" Yugi nodded, answering for him and Yami.  
  
"Well, get some rest you two. We've got a long day tomorrow." Sugoroku blessed them goodnight and retired back to his own room.  
  
Yami returned to the puzzle as Yugi washed up. Once in bed, Yugi hit his pillows and snored peacefully. /Good night Yami…/  
  
//Goodnight, Aibou//  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Yami, who was resting in his soul room, was disturbed by a window sliding open. Taking over Yugi's body, Yami opened one eyes surreptitiously in time to see a figure crawling through the edge.  
  
//A robber!// was the first thought that came to Yami's mind. But that idea was quickly eliminated for he felt the same familiar presence he'd felt at the beach striving inside the intruder.  
  
Yami watched silently as the figure advanced toward him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in a chokehold and the attacker mumbling a spell. Their vicinity morphed into a cliff by the ocean, leaving behind the comfort of the motel.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Yami demanded as his sennen eye flared upon his forehead.  
  
The figure remained silent as another spell was activated. Yami felt his soul being torn apart and Yugi stood beside him.  
  
"Yami, what's going on?" Yami asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He then snapped out of his fatigue when he noticed his surrounding.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Yami glared at the robed magician, whom Yugi noted for the first time.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, you should remember me." The figure stepped out from the shadows as the moonlight revealed his face.  
  
Yami gasped as the resemblance. With spiky, multicolored hair, the being looked like an exact replica of the game king. But it was those crimson eyes that shocked Yami---eyes that were so much like his own, except filled with hatred and revenge.  
  
"Helik…" Yami murmured.  
  
"So you remember me after all…brother."  
  
Yug's gasped at the revelation. "Yami, I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"Helik was my stepbrother from Ancient Egypt," Yami explained, eyes still fixed the new individual. "He killed himself because I was crowned pharaoh. I'm surprised that his soul was preserved after all these years."  
  
"I preserved my own soul, Yami, from a magic book I stole from the priests," Helik interrupted. "But I should have been pharaoh, not you!"  
  
"Your heat was filled with evil, so father passed the title onto me."  
  
"It's all your fault!" Helik roared, his voice raging with anger. "Now, at last I am free and I shall avenge you for making my life a living nightmare!!!"  
  
A black aura surrounded Helik as rocks were raised from the ground.  
  
'Revenge is sweet  
  
As is sorrow and hate  
  
Darkness and evil  
  
Come to my aid  
  
A brother, a pharaoh  
  
Whom I bowed before  
  
He's fate is sealed  
  
He is here no more!'  
  
Helik's eyes were clouded with evil as swirls of darkness embraced him. Yami fell to his knees and clutched his heart in pain.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried, running over to his Aibou.  
  
"Get…out…of…here…," Yami gasped, sweat sliding down his forehead. Yami felt like his heart was being torn apart. Every muscle in his body was immobilized and his lungs cried out for air.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you here!"  
  
"Go…" Yami urged as the scene reeled before him and then became a world of hazy dots. That was all he remembered before darkness claimed him.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Yami! YAMI!" Yugi held back his sob as he turned toward Helik. "Please bring him back, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything? Even give up your life?" Helik was amused at Yugi's passion towards his other.  
  
"Yes! Anything!" Tears began streaming down Yugi's face as the small boy stood my Yami's body.  
  
"Very well." With a snap of his fingers, Helik sent Yami's soul back to its rightful owner.  
  
Yami soon rendered life, and the first thing he saw was Yugi being held over the crashing waves of the ocean.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"No worry about me, Yami. At least you're OK."  
  
Helik snickered evilly at Yami. "Look at him, Yami. He sacrificed his own life for you."  
  
"Aibou, why?" Yami screamed.  
  
"Because, Yami, I can't live knowing that I lost someone important to me. Life is a cycle of living and dying. If you die, Yami, then what will become of me? My soul will be flooding in a lake of tears…my life a world of agony. No, I'd much rather fall into a deep sleep than go through that. Yami, I care for you with all my heart; you're part of me. We're one in the same…two of a kind. One soul, two bodies." Turning to Helik, Yugi said, "I'm willing to give up my life only if Yami can live."  
  
"Aibou, no…!" Yami ran towards Yugi but was immobilized by Helik's magic.  
  
"Goodbye, Yami. I'll always remember you…" Those were Yugi's last words as he plunged into the ocean. The clash of waves and life echoed through the air. A maelstrom rose and swallowed the body. Yami watched as his Aibou died silently, without pain or regret.  
  
"I will never forget you, Aibou," Yami murmured as tears trickled down his face. His Millennium Puzzle transformed into a sword and Yami charged forward, stabbing Helik into the stomach.  
  
"Why---?" Helik chocked out.  
  
""Because you took away my loved one. You deserve to die." Yami pulled the sword out as Helik fell lifelessly to the ground, puddled in his own blood.  
  
Yami gazed out at the rising sun, sennen eye glowing faintly. "Aibou, you have a noble soul. We are yin and yang, one of the same, two of a kind. If one dies, so does other. I hope to see in heaven, Aibou."  
  
With these last words, Yami dived into the ocean after Yugi. No one ever found their bodies, but it is likely that the two souls were united once more. They lived as one, died as one. In heaven, they will guard the doors to eternal light and happiness---the doors where the sea and sky meet.  
  
  
  
YK: OK…that's wasn't as emotional as I'd hoped it would be but…  
  
Kero: You're such a big meanie! You made Yami and Yugi die!  
  
YK: Hey, this is an agony fic! What do you expect?  
  
(Starts a fight)  
  
YK(from cloud of dust): R&R please! …Ow!(gets hit on the head by Kero) Why you little… 


End file.
